


Introspective

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, First Time, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Partial Nudity, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has touched the flesh of a man he so desired. Now, what will the future hold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introspective

Art by: Elfqueen55

No longer innocent, I have touched what I thought I never could.

What am I now?

I am cold, for he is gone. No longer the heated body next to me.

No longer the soft whispers, the longing looks between us.

The sweet taste of him, is still present. His vision of beauty etched in memory.

What will happen now?

I wonder, as I ponder my future. Have I made a mistake?


End file.
